


Spice it Up

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light BDSM, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>olicity + "if you are laughing, I'm not doing this right"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice it Up

**Author's Note:**

> i toned it down from my original thought, but I could literally go on and on with this.... what does that actually say about me? Don’t answer that.

"If you are laughing, I'm not doing this right.” Felicity whined.

Oliver covered his mouth and held back another laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, you’re doing fine.” 

She huffed at him and gripped the riding crop in her hand a bit harder. “This was your idea.” 

“I remember it being your idea.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“No, you’re the one that said we should spice things up.” 

“Ah, but you said you wouldn’t mind being the one in leather.” He smirked up at her.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “And now you’re laughing at me. Am I not sexy enough? Or intimidating enough?” 

“You’re always sexy,” He leaned towards her. “But I do like the fishnets.” 

She raised a brow at him. “And?” 

“You’re plenty intimidating.” 

Felicity took a step towards him. Her knee high boots clacking against their wood floor. She crossed her arms in front of her chest; she was thankful that the leather corset didn’t squeak. 

“Now you’re being a good boy.” The words rolled off her tongue naturally.

“Am I?” 

“I think I’m the one that is supposed to be asking the questions around here.” She held onto the whip and uncrossed her arms. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, what?” She hauled her hand back and thwacked him across the face with the riding crop. 

Oliver hissed in pain and put his hand to his cheek. 

“Oh god! I hit you too hard didn’t I?” She dropped the whip and moved forward to put her hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry.” She repeated it a few times. 

Oliver laughed again. 

“You’re laughing. Why are you laughing?” She pulled her hand back. 

“Because it didn’t hurt that bad, but besides that you’re supposed to hit me hard,” He put his hands on her hips and tugged her into his lap. “And I liked it.” 

Felicity sat with her back against his chest. 

She raised a brow at his words. “Oh?” She asked but then she felt him pressing against her through his jeans. “Oh.” Her voice dropped lower and fell into a more amused tone. 

“We just need a little more practice.” He muttered leaning in to kiss her neck. 

“Agreed,” She rolled her ass back against him. “Maybe I should look up some videos.” 

“Only if I can watch them with you.” He gripped onto her hips again. 

“Of course, it wouldn’t be any fun if you didn’t.” She giggled. 

She rubbed her butt against him again. She could feel him getting harder and that only turned her on even more. 

“Felicity.” He moaned out. 

She stood and let him get his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Felicity got enough clothing out of the way that he had full access to her. He pulled her back a little so that she was hovering over his cock. He gripped onto it and dragged it through her slit. 

“Fuck.” She whispered. 

She slid down onto him and held onto him as she thrust backwards. He held onto her pulling her back against him repeatedly. It felt so good. The way he filled her and rubbed against that sweet spot. 

They kept going. The pace getting faster and their moans getting louder. He snaked his hand around to her front and found her clit. He started to rub furiously pushing her closer to orgasm.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She shouted. 

Felicity’s body trembled on top of him. Her walls squeezed him tight just as he started to come undone as well. He tugged her back against him and held her still as he filled her. He choked out her name and moaned even louder. 

It was a few moments later when Felicity slumped back against him. Her walls still fluttered around him with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“That… was awesome.” She breathed out. 

Oliver gave a lazy laugh. “It was.” 

Felicity pulled off of him only to turn around and kiss him full on the lips. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “We should definitely look into those videos later. 

“Mhmm.” He lay back in the bed taking her with.

She giggled against his lips. “I’m looking forward to practicing.” 

“Me too.” He reached back and squeezed her bare ass cheeks.

She squeaked and leaned back enough to smack his arm. “Naughty boy.”


End file.
